Putri Momoi
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan Seirin, hiduplah seorang Putri cantik yang bernama Putri Momoi. Putri tersebut telah beranjak dewasa dan kedua orang tuanya telah berencana untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk putri mereka. Siapakah yang akan bersanding di pelaminan bersama sang putri? Kingdom!AU. Parodi dari drama Putri Gading Cempaka.


**Putri Momoi by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Yukira tak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, parodi nista, garing krenyes-krenyes, bahasa campur-campur kayak gado-gado disirem kuah sate n ditambah buah-buahan, fem!Trio Seirin freshmen (Furihata, Fukuda, & Kawahara), de el el. **

Muheheheee! Balik lagi nih dengan Yukira Kamishiro! Kali ini, Yukira mau coba-coba bikin parodi cerita drama yang tokohnya itu tokoh legenda terkenal dari daerah Yukira, Bengkulu! (Readers : Anak Bengkulu banget lu, thor!)

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan Seirin, hiduplah seorang raja yang bijaksana yang bernama Raja Hyuuga didampingi oleh permaisuri yang cantik yang bernama Permaisuri Riko. Mereka memiliki seorang putri cantik jelita yang selalu mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya, putri itu bernama putri Momoi. Saat ini, putri Momoi telah beranjak dewasa. Kedua orang tuanya telah berencana untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk sang putri.

"Wahai Adinda, putri semata wayang kita telah dewasa. Sudah sepantasnya ia memiliki pasangan hidup yang akan menggantikan kedudukan Kanda sebagai Raja." Raja Hyuuga membuka pembicaraan.

"Benar Kanda, Dinda juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Balas Permaisuri Riko. "Tetapi Ananda kita belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya."

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita adakan sayembara saja untuk menemukan jodoh yang tepat untuk Ananda kita? Apakah Adinda setuju?"

" _Whatever,_ itu terserah pada Ananda kita saja. _So,_ kita panggil saja Ananda kita untuk menanyakan hal ini."

"Baiklah." Raja Hyuuga setuju. Lalu memanggil trio dayang yang lagi asyik bergosip di dekat singgasana. "Dayang dayang, ada yang baru, nih!"

"Apa?" tanya trio dayang yang terdiri dari Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara.

"Oreo rasa jeruk." Jawab Raja Hyuuga gaje.

"Hah? Ciyus? Miapah?"

"Bukan, goblok! Panggilkan putri Momoi sekarang juga!"

"Okelah kalo begitu." Ketiga dayang itupun langsung ngeloyor entah kemana.

* * *

"Ampun Ayahanda, ampun Ibunda. Apakah Ananda berbuat salah sehingga Ananda dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Putri Momoi setelah tiba di singgasana.

"Tidak, Ananda. Ayahanda hanya ingin berbicara padamu." Jawab Raja Hyuuga. "Sudah sepantasnya Ananda menemukan pendamping yang cocok untuk Ananda karena Ayahanda ingin segera memiliki menantu dan menimbang... eh menimang cucu sebelum Ayahanda meninggal dunia."

"Ampun Ayahanda, apa yang dapat Ananda lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginan Ayahanda?"

"Ayahanda ingin mengadakan sayembara untuk menemukan jodoh yang tepat untuk Ananda. Apakah Ananda setuju?"

"OMG Hellowww! Oke fixs, terserah Ayahanda."

* * *

"Para prajuritku! Aku ingin kalian berkumpul di sini sekarang juga!" titah Raja Hyuuga.

"Kenapa?" tanya prajurit Kagami dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Karena kalian harus menyebarkan berita sayembara."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Putri Momoi ingin mencari jodoh."

"Kenapa?"

"Cepat laksanakan! Jangan banyak tanya!" Raja Hyuuga mulai esmosi. Sori permisa, emosi maksudnya.

"Oke bosss."

* * *

Para prajurit kerajaan Seirin segera menyebarkan pengumuman sayembara tersebut ke berbagai negeri hingga ke pelosok-pelosok.

* * *

Di kerajaan Touou, berita tersebut telah sampai pada sang Pangeran berkulit gosong yang bernama Pangeran Aomine.

"Ampun Pangeran! Saya membawa berita bagus buat Pangeran!" Sakurai Ryou, sang pengawal pribadi Pangeran Aomine berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"Apa itu, wahai prajuritku?" tanya Pangeran Aomine.

"Kerajaan Seirin mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari calon pendamping Putri Momoi." Jawab Sakurai.

"Hmmm..." Aomine menyeringai. "Aku akan ikut sayembara itu... akan kulihat pesona Putri itu, JHAHAHAA."

"Kenapa, Pangeran? Pangeran tak apa-apa?" Sakurai mulai khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, prajuritku. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Jawab Aomine. "Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi."

* * *

Sementara itu, berita sayembara tersebut juga telah sampai di telinga Pangeran Akashi dari kerajaan Rakuzan.

"Apaaa?! Kenapa harus pake acara sayembara, sih? Kenapa nggak pake cara ketik REG spasi JODOH kirim ke 6288, sih? Tapi... aku harus merebut Putri itu, HARUS." Kata Akashi sambil menekankan kata harus.

"Jadi, bagaimana Pangeran?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Yak gua ikutlah! Masa orang seganteng dan segagah gua diem aja nunggu jodoh datang?" Akashi mulai bernarsis ria. "Balik ke tempat lu, prajurit."

"Baik, Pangeran."

* * *

Akhirnya, hari sayembara pun tiba. Kedua Pangeran siap untuk adu kekuatan mereka. Sementara itu, Raja Hyuuga sedang berpidato di hadapan rakyatnya.

"Rakyatku, sebentar lagi kita adakan sayembara untuk Putriku. Rakyatku, marilah kita saksikan pertarungan antara Pangeran Aomine dan Pangeran Akashi!"

"Horeeeee!" rakyat menyambut pidato Raja Hyuuga dengan penuh sukacita.

Pertarungan pun diawali oleh pertarungan antara kedua prajurit dari masing-masing pihak.

"Prajurit, jika kau memenangkan pertarungan ini, akan kunaikkan pangkatmu." Kata Pangeran Akashi.

"Kalo boleh tau, apa jabatan hamba nanti, Pangeran?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Hmm... mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

"Banget!"

"Kau akan menjadi tangan kananku."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran."

"Yaahh, aku memang pangeran baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung, nufufufuuuu." Akashi duduk santai di singgasanannya sambil melihat prajuritnya sedang berhadapan dengan prajurit si Pangeran gosong yang menjadi pesaingnya hari ini.

"Oi prajurit kerajaan Touou! Lebih baik kau pulang saja daripada pulang udah tak berhidung!" kata Mibuchi.

"Oi juga... _lancang nian mulut kau tuh, prajurit kerajaan Rakuzan. Kito tengok bae siapo yang balik dak behidung lagi!_ (Lancang banget mulutmu itu, prajurit kerajaan Rakuzan. Kita lihat saja siapa yang pulang tak berhidung lagi!)" balas Sakurai.

"Oke! _Challenge accepted!"_

Terjadilah pertarungan antara Sakurai dan Mibuchi. Namun, keduanya sama-sama kalah dan kehilangan hidung. Dan tibalah pertarungan antara kedua pangeran.

"Hahahahaaa. Ternyata pria ini yang menjadi lawanku untuk memperebutkan Putri Momoi." Akashi berkata dengan angkuhnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Pangeran Akashi. Jhahahaa." Sahut Pangeran Aomine.

"Aku tidak sombong, tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku!"

"Majulah kau!"

" _Onde mande waang."_

" _Apo dio, eh! Pokoknyo kau duluan!_ (Apaan, sih! Pokoknya kau duluan!)"

"Kau!"

"KAUUU!"

"Udah, ah. Daripada kita berantem kayak anak kecil, mendingan kita suit saja. Bagaimana? Setuju nggak?" Pangeran Aomine mulai bernegosiasi.

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" Akashi menyetujui. Padahal dalam hati ia bilang 'Padahal takut'.

Kedua Pangeran mulai bersuit dan Pangeran Akashi keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Kedua Pangeran kembali bertarung. Namun Pangeran Aomine terluka dan diseret keluar arena.

* * *

Pangeran Aomine tidak terima atas kekalahannya. Pasca kejadian, ia mulai menyusun kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Akashi. Ia pun menemui seorang dukun di sebuah desa kecil.

"Hahahaaa... ada apa anak muda?" tanya sang dukun yang diketahui bernama Mbah Mido. Aomine _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat helm bergambar Minnie Mouse terpasang manis di kepala hijau milik si dukun. Sumpah nggak _matching_ amat, begitu batinnya.

"Begini Mbah, saya mau minta bantuan sama Mbah." Jawab Pangeran Aomine. "BTW, kenapa Mbah pake helm Minnie Mouse? Disini kan nggak panas, Mbah."

"Ini _lucky item_ ku hari ini, nanodayo. Peruntungan cancer sedang buruk, nanodayo." Pangeran Aomine makin _sweatdrop,_ dasar dukun aneh!

"Oh iya, bantuan apa yang ingin kau minta, anak muda?" Mbah Mido kembali menanyai Pangeran Aomine.

"Saya ingin mengalahkan Pangeran Akashi karena ia telah mengalahkan saya dalam pertarungan dan saya sangat menginginkan Putri Momoi."

"Hmmm, bisa diatur... _WANI PIRO?_ Whahahaah, begini. Ketik REG spasi MENANG kirim ke 1234."

"Ahhh masa? Kalo bohong?"

"Yah beneran."

"Serius nih?"

"Tidak, goblok! Gini nih caranya!" Mbah Mido membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Pangeran Aomine.

"JHAHAHAAA." Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

"Ampun Baginda. Saya telah memenangkan pertarungan ini, maka saya akan menagih janji kepada Putri Momoi." Pangeran Akashi menagih janjinya di hadapan Raja Hyuuga.

"Putriku, inilah waktumu untuk menjawab hasil sayembara. Inilah Pangerannya, yaitu Pangeran dari kerajaan Rakuzan. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Raja Hyuuga.

"Ampun Ayahanda, ampun Ibunda, dan maaf sebelumnya Pangeran, jawaban Ananda adalah tidak!" jawab Putri Momoi.

Raja Hyuuga sangat terkejut hingga berdiri. Ia kembali menanyai Putri Momoi. "Mengapa Ananda? Kurang pantaskah ia untukmu?"

"Ampun Ayahanda, tetapi Ananda telah jatuh hati kepada Pangeran Aomine."

Raja Hyuuga menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Permaisuri Riko.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Adinda?" tanya Raja Hyuuga.

"Baiklah. Menurut Dinda terserah Ananda Putri Momoi saja." Jawab Permaisuri Riko.

"Cicak makan pizza ohhh tidak bisa... saya tak terima dengan keputusan ini, akan kukutuk kau menjadi batu!" Api kemarahan mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh Pangeran Akashi.

"Lho, kenapa jadi cerita Malin Kundang?" Putri Momoi kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu... rasakan ini!" Pangeran Akashi membunuh Raja Hyuuga dan Permaisuri Riko. Putri Momoi sangat terkejut dan segera berlari ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang telah bersimbah darah.

"Ayahanda... Ibunda... apakah kalian sudah mati?" tanya Putri Momoi sambil menangis. "Tidaaak! Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan Ananda sendiri..."

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Raja Hyuuga dan Permaisuri Riko meninggal dunia. Putri Momoi terus menangis dan Pangeran Akashi langsung melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu, Pangeran Akashi! Tunggu saja hari itu tiba dan kau akan mati mengenaskan..." Putri Momoi benar-benar menaruh dendam terhadap Pangeran Akashi yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibundanya.

Pasca kejadian tersebut, Putri Momoi menghimpun kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Akashi. Dan tibalah hari dimana Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Akashi berhadapan sebagai musuh.

"Hai, Pangeran Rakuzan! Aku akan membunuhmu untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Ayah dan Ibundaku!" kata Putri Momoi dengan suara lantang.

"Aku tidak takut. Majulah kau!" balas Pangeran Akashi.

"Serang mereka prajurit!" perintah Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Akashi kepada prajurit masing-masing.

Pertempuran pun terjadi. Prajurit Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Akashi saling menyerang dan beradu senjata yang diakhiri oleh kemenangan prajurit Pangeran Akashi.

"Sekarang, dengan tanganku sendiri akan kukalahkan kau!" seru Putri Momoi.

"Majulah!" balas Pangeran Akashi.

* * *

Putri Momoi pun kalah dan mengasingkan diri di sebuah desa. Di desa tersebut, ia mendengar kabar bahwa di sana terdapat dukun sakti mantraguna yang bernama Mbah Mido dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Mbah Mido.

"Permisi, Mbah." Sapa Putri Momoi.

"Ada apa, Putri? Hahahaaa, kau pasti Putri Momoi yang tersohor atas kecantikanmu itu, kan?" tanya Mbah Mido.

"Begini, Mbah. Saya mau..."

"Saya tahu. Kamu pasti mau mengalahkan Pangeran Akashi, kan?"

"Wahhh, Mbah canggih!"

"Ya iyalaaah. Mbah kan dukun gugel, nanodayooo. Hahaha, mari kita berangkat."

* * *

Putri Momoi dan Mbah Mido pun berangkat menuju tempat Pangeran Akashi. Sesampainya di sana, mereka bertemu Pangeran Aomine yang disangka oleh Putri Momoi telah tewas.

Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Aomine memasuki istana tetapi dihalangi oleh prajurit Pangeran Akashi.

"Berhenti! Kalian dilarang masuk!" teriak Hayama dan Nebuya.

"Biarkan mereka masuk, prajuritku." Perintah Pangeran Akashi.

"Kacian delooo." Putri Momoi mengejek Hayama dan Nebuya.

"Jhahahaa. Bagus, aku akan menghabisimu." Kata Pangeran Aomine.

"Aku juga akan membunuhmu, Pangeran Akashi. Aku akan membalaskan dendam atas kedua orangtuaku!" sahut Putri Momoi.

"Hahahaaa, silakan saja. Aku tak pernah takut pada kalian." Balas Pangeran Akashi.

Pertempuran dahsyat pun terjadi antara Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Aomine melawan Pangeran Akashi. Tetapi pertarungan itu terhenti karena...

"Hai manusia." Datanglah ustad Kise dengan _backsound_ lagu Bang Haji Rhoma Irama.

"Tak usah ikut campur kau, anak kecil!" seru Pangeran Akashi.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang untuk ikut campur urusan kalian. Kelakuan kalian ini tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah. _So,_ lebih baik kita rundingkan dengan kepala dingin." Kata ustad Kise.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pun memperundingkan permasalahannya di dalam istana. Pada awalnya, Pangeran Akashi bersikeras ingin menang sendiri. Tetapi...

"Urusanmu takkan selesai jika kau keras kepala begitu." Kata ustad Kise. "Kau seorang Pangeran yang tampan, gagah, dan bijaksana. Di mana budi pekertimu?" Pangeran Akashi tertunduk mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tersadar atas kekufuran dan kesombonganku." Kata Pangeran Akashi sambil berdiri. "Atas nama Pangeran kerajaan Rakuzan, aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua terutama Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Aomine."

Pangeran Akashi menjabat tangan Putri Momoi dan Pangeran Aomine. "Dan mulai saat ini, akan mengangkat kalian semua sebagai saudara dan takkan ada lagi permusuhan di antara kita."

Setelah perundingan yang berakhir damai tersebut, Putri Momoi pun menikah dengan Pangeran Aomine dan mereka pun mendapatkan gelar masing. Omong-omong, gimana kabar Mbah Mido ya? Usut punya usut, ternyata Mbah Mido depresi karena nggak jadi berantem bareng Putri Momoi. Jadinya si Takao, anak buah Mbah Mido terpaksa memasung Mbah-nya di dalem rumah biar nggak ngamuk-ngamuk. Kalo Mbah Mido ngamuk kan repot nyeretnya nanti.

~ Tamat ~

 **Jhahaaaa! Akhirnya Yukira bikin fanfic parodi-ssu! Ceritanya diadaptasi dari drama yang Yukira mainin bareng teman sekelas waktu masih SMP dulu-ssu. Kebetulan dokumen naskahnya masih kesimpen rapi di lappy Yukira (Karena waktu itu, Yukira memang yang bertanggungjawab ngetik tuh naskah). BTW, tokoh Putri Gading Cempaka itu tokoh legenda terkenal di Bengkulu. Dia itu diceritakan sebagai Putri cantik di kerajaan Sungai Serut. Sekarang namanya udah diabadikan menjadi kecamatan Gading Cempaka yang mencakup kelurahan Padang Harapan, Lingkar Barat, Jalan Gedang, dan Sidomulyo, selain itu, nama Putri Gading Cempaka diabadikan menjadi nama jalan di kawasan Penurunan. Sementara nama kerajaannya diabadikan jadi nama kecamatan di kota Bengkulu, yaitu kecamatan Sungai Serut (Disanalah tempat tinggal Yukira sekarang).**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
